The Sinking of the Tipton
by pieman560
Summary: What happens when you mix an evil mastermind, thousands of elite bodyguards, explosives, three spies, Zack, Cody, Bailey, and a big boat that needs sinking. Mayhem of course! Summary inside. Rated T for language. Complete. Need ideas for next in trilogy.
1. Beginning of an Ending

9:00, Zack thought, Cody's out with Bailey and I really need something to do. It's too bad Woody isn't here. I think the only people nearby are those sketchy people that moved into the cabin down the hall. They kind of keep to themselves though. I'll go check it out and figure out why.

As Zack walks down the hall to the odd cabin, Cody and Bailey run into him coming back to Bailey's cabin. When asked what he's doing, Zack explained that he was going see if he could make friends with the new kids. Cody and Bailey decide to go with him. When they get to Cabin 8-304, they find the door slightly open and so instead of knocking, they enter and find absolutely nothing.

"They never leave their room. The only reason anyone knows they're here is that Moesby announced that no one was to disturb them," Zack exclaimed.

"Maybe they decided to do something else for a – OH!" Bailey said as she backed away from a hole in the wall leading down with a pole going down the middle. "Um, guys, I found where they went. There's a secret room down there."

"Let's check it out," said Cody.

The teens slide down the pole one-by-one and find the most high-tech room chock-full of the most high-tech military gear they had ever seen.

"Would you three care to explain what the hell you're doing in our command center?" a boy no older than 17, the same age as the three companions, said from behind them. "You can't get out unless we let you and we won't let you until you explain what you're doing in our command center and if you know who Bailey, Cody, and Zack are."

"Umm why do you need to know who Bailey, Cody, and Zack are.?" asked Cody.

"They're targeted for death by 14 different organizations and have something we need. We're here to protect them on our mission."

"We're Bailey, Cody, and Zack, and we don't have anything anyone wants as far as we know." Bailey says hoping to get out of the mess.

"The microchip with that mayonnaise recipe on it?"

"Oh I gave that back to the guy who came here for it," Bailey said.

"Well there was a second microchip attached to that one, did you put the chip in your computer"

"Yes"

"Well then where your computer is, so is the microchip."

"It's in my room, I'll go get the chip."

"Good, go, but be very fast, there are scouts and assassins crawling all over this ship searching for you three."

"Right"

"Wait, take this, if needed shoot it at someone and they'll pass out for about 3 hours." The boy handed Bailey an air gun.


	2. Big Author's Note

Big Author's Note

Ok so I thought I should give a full summary and some notes on my story just to fill in all the spaces so here goes.

What's basically happening is that the microchip from "The Spy Shoved Me" is two microchips. Bailey discovered this and returned the mayonnaise chip but kept the other chip and never got around to reading it. About two or three weeks later, three strange and secretive people show up, about the same age as Bailey, Cody, and Zack, 17 (I aged them ahead a little so they would have a little bit of advantage in fights). As it turns out, the people are spies with military training sent to both find out what all is happening and if necessary, protect the twins and Bailey. This is about as far as I can go without spoilers so you'll have to wait to see what happens. I'm posting this with a chapter as well because I hate when people post an author's note and still leave you hanging on what's going on. In the next chapter, most of the back-story is filled in. I've also decided to change the name because I was told it sounded like the Hannah Montana song and this is action/adventure, not girls with double lives and crap like that so I've changed it to The Sinking of the Tipton, which will be explained shortly. This is only first in a hopefully successful trilogy, which is also explained in the next chapter.

I love constructive criticism so if you have ideas, comments, or issues with things I have written, just write a review telling me about your concerns and I will take them in mind. Please, no degrading or put-downs because I will cyber-slap the crap out of you so to speak and it doesn't do anyone any good.

Thanks – Pie


	3. Ambushes and Explanations

A few doors from the exit of the strange room, Bailey noticed that two men in black suits were following her. She could tell that they had guns somewhere on their person because they each had a lump under their shirt on the right side of the hip.

Hand on the tranquilizer gun the boy had given her "just in case" she walked ahead to the stairwell between the deck Zack and Cody were on and her room and found a spot where she had an overview of the stairs but was still unseen right at the top directly above the bottom of the staircase. She pulled out the gun and prepared for the men to enter her field of vision. Though she didn't know how much use the little air powered dart gun would be, she was thankful the boy hadn't given her a real gun. She had been with her dad when he went hunting in Kettlecorn and she knew she could never kill someone.

Finally the men reached the stairs and were both shot with two little darts each. The minute the second dart pierced their flesh; they dropped to the ground unconscious. When they wake up about two hours later, they wouldn't remember a thing.

Bailey took off for her room and grabbed the microchip as fast as she could. On her way down the stairs she was stopped by the bigger of the two men that had been following her. Apparently the knockout toxin in the darts wasn't strong enough to keep him down for very long so he woke up before Bailey had expected him to ad waited for the attacker he was sure would be returning. When Bailey rounded the corner landing on the stairs, her eyes went big with fear and she fumbled for the dart gun but dropped it and it was kicked away by the man. He aimed a punch square for Bailey's face but she ducked and jumped out of the way. Bailey had an idea and took off the diamond bracelet Cody gave her for her birthday and tossed it up in the air. Distracted by the shiny object in the air, the man dropped his guard for the slightest second. Slight second or not, it was just enough for Bailey to kick the man in the soft spot extremely hard and well-aimed. As the man was cringing in pain, she aimed a kick for his head to take him down once and for all, but the man was not in as much pain as he pretended to be, and grabbed her foot and flipped her over, right next to the dart gun, which she grabbed and then unloaded it into the man's neck until the clip was dry. Seven darts protruded from the base of his neck like a porcupine's needles. Bailey grabbed her bracelet and the guns off of the men she had paralyzed and ran back to the secret room down the hall.

When she got back she handed the guns and microchip to the boy and said, "I just had to take on a man 5 or 6 times my size, overdose him with the knockout darts and run nonstop all the way here from the stairs. I grabbed the guns off of the two guys and I got the microchip. Now I want a full explanation as to what the hell is going on!"

"Ok, ok calm down, first, did you notice if the men had a logo on anything they had?" the boy asked.

"Yes, there was a circle similar to that of the Tipton on their shirt collars and engraved into the pistol grips, but instead of one "T" there were two." Bailey replied.

"Shit, this just went from worse to hell. You need to be told what's going on and then we're fighting our way out of here and blowing up the ship in the process.

"Ok, me and my team were sent here to recover the chip and hopefully keep you safe and if needed, have you join our team temporarily. The room you are standing in is the Armory. It's our base of operations, sleeping quarters, and personal ammo crate, hence the name, Armory. The reason the microchip needs to be destroyed or kept safe from anyone is that it contains data that can be used to destroy the world. The "TT" you saw is, in fact, the Tipton logo. The S.S. Tipton, the Tipton in Boston, and the Tipton Space Station are three pieces in a puzzle holding the fate of the world. What people don't know is that the space station is outfitted with a laser that can incinerate anything in a 10 – 15 mile radius and has enough of the that they are all connected to all the Tiptons across the U.S. This is enough firepower to incinerate the entire United States and some of the surrounding land and ocean. It is unknown what the reason behind this is, but it is a threat no matter what. The ship is the power core; the hotel in Boston is being fitted with a space elevator to the space station so when the ship docks in Boston and the microchip is installed in the hotel/command center; it's game over for everyone. We're here to stop that by blowing up the whole system."

"Whoa," the three said in unison.

"Wait, wait, wait, if we're tagging along, then who is your 'team'?" Bailey asked.

"I was hoping you'd ask that, Noel! Jess! Get down here!" he yelled.

"One sec Ryan!" a yell came from the room above that acted as a fake-out dorm room. A few minutes later, two girls ran down the staircase that the friends had just noticed, which must have lead directly to the room above. "Hey, Noel," the same voice heard from upstairs came from a blonde girl wearing jeans and a Metro Station t-shirt. "That's Jessica, and she's not always this shy, she's just unsure about you guys." The girl pointed to a girl with wavy auburn hair wearing a black shirt and jean short shorts, who the friends noticed had not talked the entire time.

"Right, so anyway, since you're obviously tagging along with us now, we'll have to decide what role you're going to assume in our team. I'm the explosives expert and close combat guy so if something needs some splodin' I'll be there. Noel over there is our sneak, she can do just about anything with no one noticing, she stole my car keys the other day and decided to go on a joy ride and crashed my new mustang but that's a story for another day. Jess is the sharpshooter. She could a fly out of the air from a mile away, and is good at covering up where the hell she is. Since she tends to hang back, she's a little bit of a lone wolf but she's friendly with us since we're on the team. Just don't piss her off. Now what are you good and not good at?" Ryan asked.

Zack said, "I can aim a rifle good and I'm the best shot in Boston by far."

"I can fix things and make things that work good and I guess I'm an OK shot," Cody said.

"I couldn't hurt a fly if I wanted to, I don't think I could ever shoot a gun unless I had to save my life or my friends'," Bailey finished.

"Ok so, Zack you're on sniper duty so go talk to Jess when I'm finished talking. Cody, engineer, if you could fix up some of the crap we have lying around here, we'd be a kickass infiltration team. Also, might want to take a shotgun and pistol just in case. Bailey, you're gonna be a medic because we still need one of those and since you probably won't shoot anything, it would be best. Take a .45 just to be safe, can't take chances at a time like this. Now, go find a spot somewhere either in the room up top or down here to sleep and get some shut-eye, tomorrow we get rollin' and asplodin'!" Ryan finished. The six of them slept through the need and got some well-needed rest.


	4. And the Surprises Just Keep Piling Up

When the friends woke up, there was the smell of bacon and they heard the sound of breakfast coming from the kitchen part of the room upstairs. Before they could all go upstairs and fill their stomachs, Cody stopped them and asked, "Guys, do we really think we can believe them? I mean, what if they're this stuff up. It could all be fake or one of those TV shows where there are cameras hidden all over the place and people pop out of the closet saying, 'You just got pranked!'."

"Cody, I'm your girlfriend, and I love you, but you would not be saying that if you had fought a guy almost 5 times your size with a real gun and no fear of killing an innocent teenager to get what he needed. I had to give him an overdose of that knockout stuff and he might be in a coma because of me, but the point is, TV shows don't really try to hurt you. Life does," Bailey replied. "So let's go eat breakfast, I'm starved."

After eating breakfast, they retreated to the armory looking for something to do and saw Ryan and Noel walking out of the secret door to the hallway one deck down. Ryan was carrying a big duffel bag full of metal objects that were clanging together and his shotgun. Noel had on a black, close-fitting, camouflaged, and no doubt somewhat light bending stealth suit and a silenced .45.

"Where are you guys going?" asked Zack.

"We're going rig the ship to blow, Noel's teaching me how to be somewhat stealthy. I'm supposed to not talk and not bust down doors and fire upon anything that moves and shows up as bad. It's kinda hard for me," Ryan replied. As is usual when Noel is going ninja, she kept quiet, nodded, and walked out the door beckoning for Ryan to follow.

"We'll be back in a few hours so tell Jess and don't let anyone in, alright!" Ryan shouted through the now closing door.

"Got it!" Bailey, Zack, and Cody said at the same time. "How do we keep doing that?" asked Zack after the door had closed.

_About 5 hours later._

There was a knock on the door but the rhythm of the knock told Bailey, Zack, Cody, and Jessica that Ryan and Noel had come back. Zack and Jessica assumed the covering position and prepared to fire on anything hostile that tried to walk through the door while Cody pulled out an M16 and stood guard close to Bailey as she slowly opened the door. Standing there was Ryan, Noel, and… London?

* * *

**Ooooh cliffhangers. I've been having writer's block and can't think of anything at all but I wanted to update because a few people really like the story. I would love ideas because I really need right now. Since I was short on originality, I decided to go for the classical, "Person you'd never expect to see at a time like this on your doorstep" idea. Yes, I know it's probably a little bit blur but I'm pressed for ideas. Again, any suggestions would be greatly appreciated.**

**Thanks - The Pie Guy**


	5. OC Bakgrounds

Ryan loves to make things go boom, and he's good at it too. He can rig a car to explode halfway into a building and then have that blow at the right time to set off charges placed in structurally weak positions and bring the whole thing down. He can probably set a charge to blow up the entire downstairs floor of a building and leave the upstairs part, upstairs. He can't figure out when to stop blowing shit up.

He joined the army underage and received extensive training in explosives and close-quarters combat whether unarmed or short range weaponry. His underage entrance whatever was discovered soon after and he was basically kicked out of the army. U.R.O. (Under the Radar Operations) found him a month later and he was conscripted as an infiltrator/explosives expert and was placed in command of his own team. He has lost a few friends in the field of battle, but he keeps his posture together and maintains strong leadership of his team.

Ryan never misfires an explosive. Every time he rigs something, it blows up exactly the way he plans it. Buildings, cars, ships, space shuttles, space stations, planes, you name it to him and it's as good as gone. He is currently leading his team on a campaign against the corrupt Tipton Industries and their plan to obliterate any opposition and most of the United States. The reasoning is unknown.

Noel is a ghost. Unseen, unheard, and deadly like a snake. She can shadow a person for days and even stand in front of them, but they would never notice. She was originally an underage, undercover drug exploiter. She then was found by U.R.O. and was told that she would be able to use her stealth to her advantage and be paid for it too.

Noel once assassinated a Taliban leader and has still never been caught. She lived in his house for three days and eventually shot him in the back while he was sleeping. She left the house and was never heard or seen in the country again. The mission was so successful that she was promoted to leader of her own squad. She was then demoted to squad specialist because she blew her cover and mission to save a friend. The friend was Ryan. She is now Ryan's lieutenant and girlfriend, though they aren't extremely public about it because it is a fact that can be used against them and their team.

Completing the team is Jessica. She is normally a loner. She prefers to work alone. She was found by U.R.O. when Somali pirates raided her town, where several underground U.R.O. labs were located. She took her father's sniper rifle that he used for hunting and climbed into a high tree. She killed every single pirate before they even reached the shore. U.R.O. congratulated her by inviting her into their ranks. She was placed with Ryan and Noel because they were in need of a replacement. She was skeptical at first but eventually opened up to them and now hangs back on missions and gives them an overview of the situation. She supports them from an unseen position and the enemy never knows what hit them. She never misses.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, I got a comment saying I should add more background to my O.C.s so here it is. It may be short and possibly a little repetitive but I think it would help understand the predicament and why Ryan can't sit still (he was based on me, i love fireworks, explosives, destruction, and I can't sneak or lie for my life. I can't sit still either, never.) Now it should be a little clearer. I promise to update soon, but I am a person too and I have school and it's been tough finding time to write with my jam-packed schedule.**

**Thanks - The Pie Guy**


	6. Another Author's Note

Ok I feel the need to really clear things up according to some of the reviews I've been getting. First, The big bad guy is not going to dominate the world rather level anything and everything that is not a Tipton Industry Facility (hotel, space station, oil rig, mine, etc.) to make developing land to completely "Tiptonize" the U.S. London, will not be playing a major part in the story as a whole. She is not a merc/neutral character, because she is part of the Tipton family and would definitely not turn on her family no matter how stupid she is. The twins learned to shoot by going hunting with their dad when he came to Boston a few times. I think I'm going to make Cody a little bit more of an offense role character in the team because they don't really have one. He'll still be a sort of repair person though. Bailey did not learn to fight like that, it was human instinct. She was the weaker contender and outmatched so her instincts took over and she acted before she thought and let her body control itself.

The sort of back-story is that three spies board because there were two microchips instead of one in "The Spy Who Shoved Me." The spies are part of U.R.O. or Under the Radar Operations, a company of mercenaries and spies for hire. The mercs and spies get a share of the payment received for the mission. Anyway, they came aboard because was the microchip was a vital part of the three part Tipton Obliteration Operation, (the boat, hotel [Boston], and the space station). The boat serves as a power core for the system, the Boston Tipton is the command and control center, this is where the microchip (which contains targeting information), and the space station which is the weapon part of the operation. Zack, Cody, and Bailey are caught up in the mess because of their affiliation with the Tipton and the chip.

Currently the squad positions are: Ryan – Explosives, CQB, Noel – Stealth, Infiltration, Jessica – Sniper, Spotter, Zack – Sniper, Spotter, Cody – Assault, Engineer, Repair, and Bailey – Medic.

_P.S. – Everyone trained their guns on the door because no matter who it is they have to be prepared for assault, so even though they were sure it was Ryan and Noel, they had to be prepared and they were because there was a "surprise" at the door with Ryan and Noel._


	7. Things Are Just Never Easy, Are They?

"London…wait what the hell!?" everyone exclaimed when they opened the door.

"Oh, hi guys, don't I look hotmazing? Oh wait, that's not what I was here for. Yeah, daddy said that I should go and put you all down because otherwise he would make me look only eh and take away all of my allowance. So I'm going to put you all down with this gunny-thingy! Yay me!" London explained as she pulled out a 9 mm and tried to figure out how to use it. In the process, she accidentally, even though it was what she was supposed to be doing, shot Ryan in the leg.

"Ow! SHIT!" Ryan yelled, falling to the floor in pain.

"Screw this!" Cody said. He took aim with the M16 and shot London in the chest. When he was done, he fell to his knees, regretting what he had just done to one of his best friends. "I had to do it," he said to himself. "She was going to kill us." He continued to mourn as Bailey rushed to Ryan's side and gave him some morphine and an anesthetic (A/N Bailey had been reading and learning about first aid all day) to sedate him and keep the pain down. She then began to try and pull the bullet out. "Damn, that gun is powerful, the bullet in there good."

Ryan moaned, and Noel hugged him tight. Zack and Jessica loosened up from their steely cold sniping posture and ran over to assist any way they could. Zack comforted Cody saying that it was in his own defense and that it was reflexes, but Cody continued to sob. Jessica helped Bailey to finally remove the bullet, because she used to be on first aid duty before they joined. They moved Ryan to a bed and let him rest off the morphine. Cody tried his best to gather himself up and joined Noel, Bailey, Zack, and Jessica for a team meeting.

"We need to begin tonight. We can't wait any longer to blow the ship, they're onto us by now." Jessica insisted.

"One, we can't blow up the ship with everyone on it, I would never sleep again with that guilt. Two, Ryan's in no shape to fight right now. Three, who are they?" Bailey asked rather pissed off at being attacked by her roommate and still not knowing the whole story.

"'They' are the Tipton Troopers, the most elite force in the world. We've only fought them once, but U.R.O. has never had more casualties at one time. They are the best equipped and best trained bodyguard force anywhere and are only used by the Tipton family, obviously." Noel answered with a hint of distaste in her voice.

"Ok, but still, we just can't blow up the ship yet, I would never sleep either." Zack pressed.

"Then what do you suggest we do!?" Jessica yelled, furious now.

"Look, please, everybody calm down, the boat's stopping in Louisiana tomorrow. We can evacuate everyone then. Once that's done we jump ship and make some fireworks." Cody said quietly. Everyone agreed and talked some more about how they would prepare for the next day.

"You know we're going to have to fight our way off the ship, Troopers'll be everywhere. Once we evacuate everyone, they'll have free reign and would be able to do anything, like kill us." Noel said.

"So we should get ready you mean?" Bailey asked.

"Definitely," Jessica answered.

"Oh, Ryan should be better in the morning too." Bailey declared.

The next morning…

The team woke up early to get suited up for the rough day ahead. Noel grabbed her special Stealth Armor, which makes her almost completely invisible, and a silenced Infiltrator Rifle.

Ryan grabbed a bandolier of grenades, a grenade launcher, his Devastator shotgun, and a suit of Powered Explosives Armor, a suit of armor with heavy metal plating, shields, and a HUD, displaying shield strength, a motion sensor, targeting system, and air left before the filters run dry when under water or in vacuum. It is so powerful that it can take to full rocket hits without failing. The servos inside allow easy movement when inside because of the assisted movement.

Jessica grabbed a stealth suit lesser to Noel's but still moderately camouflaging for unseen sniping. She also grabbed her custom driver rifle, a sniper rifle with enough power to shoot through walls without damaging them and hitting targets on the other side. She also grabbed a .45 for close defense when someone got too close.

Zack grabbed the same gear as Jessica but a normal rifle.

Cody grabbed repairing and engineering supplies, an M16, and a 9mm that he got from London. He also grabbed a suit of armor considerably less powerful than Ryan's, but with records and logs of all his notes and blueprints for weapons, armor, vehicles, and repair.

Bailey grabbed a suit of Powered Medic Armor and helmet. It had a red cross on top of a white circle on the shoulder and back. It carried all the drugs and tools needed for work in the field. She also grabbed a .45 and tucked it in its holster with a look of disgust at it.

Once everyone was suited up, they left the room and locked it behind them.

"Ok, so we all know the plan right? Evac everyone once we get to port by announcing that there is a fire in the engine room on the ship-wide intercom. Then, we jump ship blow the whole thing up. Any Tipton Trooper casualties are acceptable. All right team, move out!" Ryan explained.

"Ryan, think we can pull this off? They might know about the explosives," Cody asked.

"We didn't before, but thank you for the information." A cold voice, behind them said.


	8. The Sinking of the Tipton

After hearing that cold voice, everything for the team went black.

When everyone finally came to, they found their hands tied behind their backs, their weapons gone, although they still had their armor which was odd, but perhaps their captors didn't know of the armor's potential, and their feet tied to rings in the ground. Zack looked up to see a man hidden in the shadows.

He got up from where sat in the shadowed, unlit part of the room and spoke in the same cold tone they heard just before the passed out, only it was more familiar to them now, "Ah, I see you're all awake, excellent, because now I can tell you why you are here and that your plan is dust and echoes now. Fallen to shambles. So, you're all here, I'm sure you have realized, as prisoners of the Tipton Troopers and the Tipton family. You have tried to foil their plans, conspired against them, fought them, and killed one of the Tipton's own." At the end of his statement he began to ramble off crimes like another certain person the twins and Bailey knew, but could not name at the moment. Just then, the three of them gasped in horror and astonishment as the man walked into the lit side of the room where they were tied up, "Mr. Moesby! You- but- how- damnit." Zack, Cody, and Bailey stuttered together.

"Yes, I'm surprised you didn't think of me first, but alas you always were bumbling bumheads. Aaah, no matter, you shall be dealt with soon enough. Sergeant will be here with his men within the hour to execute you."

While Moesby was rambling, Ryan, from his position on the floor right next to Cody, whispered to him, "Cody, I think I can wedge my knife out of its sheath in my boot. I can tell that it's there so they must have missed it when they searched us. Once I get it out, grab it and cut your ropes. Then nod your head, I'll say 'Go' softly to you and you spring up and take down Mr. M. you'll need to knock him out so we have enough time to all get untied and get our gear. Ready, I got the knife out." Cody grabbed the knife and cut his ropes off. When he was good and ready, he nodded.

"And we have also found your bombs. Based on our standards, they're barely can-openers. We shall have them deactivated for good soon, and then we will never be stopped," Moesby continued to ramble.

"Go," Ryan whispered. Cody jumped up and in one fluid move, had Mr. Moesby pinned to the floor desperately trying to say uncle through gritted teeth. Cody got off of him, only to deliver a jaw-breaking punch to the face, which left Moesby laying there mouth wide open, eyes slack, tongue sticking out, but still breathing, although somewhat heavily. Cody closed Mr. Moesby's mouth with a groan from Mr. M. "Don't leave your mouth open, you could catch a fly, oh wait we are the flies on this wall," Cody snickered at Mr. Moesby with so much malice in his voice, he sounded inhuman. Almost everyone flinched at the tone but agreed with the comment.

"Ok, here's the plan. Cody, escort Bailey to the bridge. Use the ship-wide intercom to alert everyone that there is an engine breakdown that is extremely dangerous and that everyone needs to calmly and quietly evacuate the ship onto the docks. Zack, Jessica, climb up to the crow's nest. Find a good angle. Give us cover fire. Only shoot Troopers. You'll know because the scope will color-code them with a red outline. Civilians and friendlies are blue. Don't shoot them; it would only make matters worse. I'll go with Noel to the engine room; we'll clear it out, reactivate the charges, and add some new toys to the mix. Maybe shake things up a bit. Grab your gear before you go. Ready...BREAK!" Ryan instructed. Everyone grabbed their gear out of the locker located adjacent to where they had been tied up.

When Zack and Jessica got up in the crow's nest, Zack spilled his heart out in a way, "Hey, Jessica. Um, I was thinking, if we don't make it through this alive, I just wanted you to know that I've never met a girl like you. You're definitely not a frufru little girly girl, you love what you do for a job, if this counts as a job, you are just awesome. I think I kind of love you, you know? So just in case we die, I'll be safe knowing I got that off my chest. Hello, you there, I just spilled my heart out for you. You could at least respond." Jessica had grown tense and quiet. She did many things all at once almost. First, she kissed Zack on the lips, then pulled away, put a finger to her lips to be quiet, then un-holstered her sidearm, took aim, and shot a Tipton Trooper who was sneaking up behind an unsuspecting Zack full in the head.

She then replied, "Semper Vigilans. Living to fight another day is our job," and with that she lay prone and tensed up, preparing to kill evil without remorse.

Zack was astounded by what had just happened, but nonetheless, got in position to target anything that moved and was red in his scope. He and Jessica sealed their helmets to the stealth armor, activating the stealth function and giving them access to a motion tracker built-in to the suit, the comm., and a helpful night-vision and infrared VISIO system changing the view in their helmets.

"All right Ryan, we're in position, since Jess has the special rail driver thing, she'll cover you and Noel on the lower decks, I'll cover Cody and Bailey on their way to the upper decks where targets are more easily seen and shot with conventional weapons." Zack reported in over the walkie-talkie-like built-in communication system they called TCS, the acronym standing for Team Communication System.

"Roger that Zack, but we've got problems of our own down here. The death squad Moesby mentioned, yeah they decided to crash the party. We took 'em down, but Noel's hurt. Change of plans. I'm going to go rewire the explosives while Cody protects Bailey while she fixes up Noel. I want both of you to cover myself and Cody's position. After that, I'll return to Bailey and Noel, Cody will get to the bridge to alert everyone, and you two do the same thing you did for me. After that, we make a break for the docks. Our way to Boston, plus resupply, refit, and repair will be waiting for us about a mile inland. When you get to shore, no matter what happens, get to the Superdome. That's the rally point and one of our safe houses. We'll be able to get fresh, un-destroyed armor, more ammo, and we've got other necessities you'll find useful soon. Ryan out." Ryan replied in a pissed and unhappy tone, meaning this engagement was about to go sour, fast. Zack and Jessica took down targets with unseen grace. Zack, normally, would spot targets through his scope, alert Jessica, and she would take them down through the walls. Ryan made it to the engine room almost untouched. He successfully rearmed the explosives, also adding a few new toys to the mix. On his way back, he encountered some trouble in the form of a pissed off Mr. Moesby, who was eventually downed by Jessica after several shots to the chest, meaning he had some very powerful body armor on. He was accompanied by two bodyguards, who Ryan made short work of with a shotgun blast to the head of one then jumping on the still falling body, spring-boarding off and landing on the other's shoulders. He then dropped a grenade down the other guy's pants and ran off around a corner. The bodyguard didn't stand a chance. Ryan finally made it back to the storage room and Cody began his journey to the bridge. Along the way, he killed several Tipton Troopers on his own, with little support from Zack and Jessica. Once at the bridge Bailey called in, "We've got Noel patched up, we're going to head tot eh bridge to support Cody. It's probably infested with Troopers. Zack, Jessica, draw a close- or medium- range weapon, other than your rifles, and head down here. We're gonna blow the charges after we're sure most of the people are off. Over."

Zack and Jessica quickly drew an assault rifle and a .45 respectively (**A/N Zack has the assault rifle, Jess the .45 just thought I'd point it out**).The way to the bridge was simple, mostly because the crow's nest was directly above it and so they climbed down and prepared to blow the hatch on the top of the bridge to provide supporting fire for the team at the main entrance.

Over the TCS, Ryan gave the all clear and everyone busted through the door at once.  
There weren't many people in there, and they were all dead Tipton Troopers by the time everyone was inside.

Cody went to the controls and gave a status report, "It may take a few minutes, but I can alert everyone on board and possibly overheat the engines which would give us just enough time to escape and ensure that the charges blow on time. ATTENTION PASSENGERS, THERE HAS BEEN AN ENGINE MALFUNCTION AND WE ARE TELLING YOU THAT YOU MUST LEAVE THE BOAT IMMEDIATELY! IF YOU DO NOT DO SO, YOU MAY BE KILLED! THERE IS NO WAY TO KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN, SO PLEASE SAVE YOURSELVES!" Cody blared his prerecorded emergency warning over the ship-wide intercom and they heard people running for the gangplank to get to shore. He played on a loop to keep reminding anyone who had not heard it.

About 5 minutes later, Cody had finished with the engine, "Ok guys, it's about that time where we make a grand exit. We have five minutes before this puppy goes up. If we don't get a safe enough distance away even if we're off the ship, we run the risk of getting incinerated. Let's go!"

They ran at breakneck speed staright out the bridge and onto the upper decks. They had to reach the gangplank on the lower decks with 4:12 on the clock. On the way they ran into several search-and-destroy teams of Tipton Troopers, but Ryan would just drop an explosive and they would keep running, blowing up the baddies before they could react. The timer kept ticking down, 3:01, 3:00, 2:59, but they were still too far away from the docks.

They were about 20 yards of climbing through different ladders and corridors when the time showed 30 seconds left.

_: 15_

_: 14_

_: 13_

_: 12_

_: 11_

_: 10_

_: 09_

_: 08_

_: 07_

_: 06_

_: 05_

_: 04_

They were almost there, just 3 yards to go.

_: 03_

_: 02_

_: 01_

_: 00_

And the world went up in flames.

* * *

**Dont' worry, this is kind of a spoiler but everyone lives through this story. I can't make any promises about the next, although I can say that it will pick up directly after what you just read. At first, I didn't think this story would turn out so great, even though I really thought it was a sweet idea. I currently cannot think of a title for my next story in the trilogy. I was thinking possibly _The Boston Massacre_ since it is going to take place in the Boston hotel where the twins used to live. If you have any ideas, any at all, please review but be nice about it, nobody likes a critic. Sorry about the cliffhanger, couldn't resist. I'm thinking about another story, possibly the three friends get sucked up into a rebel army within the United States during the Second American Civil War (modern day of course). Again review if you like, review if you don't. I can't make a good story better without support from readers and fans like you guys.**

** Thanks**

** -The Pie Guy-  
**


End file.
